Events in which users of online games are encouraged (e.g., through prizes, etc.) to progress with respect to one or more metrics are known. For example, in a given event, users may be encouraged to achieve an increase in one or more of might, experience points, a harvested resource, training of one or more troop types, and/or other metrics. Such events generally provide users with a reason to spend money on virtual items usable in an online game to achieve an increase in the appropriate metric(s).